


Are you my Enemy,Or my love?

by XxTheFireOkamiXx



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: M/M, Shizaya - Freeform, out of character intended
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-01
Updated: 2016-05-01
Packaged: 2018-06-05 17:17:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 4,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6713842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxTheFireOkamiXx/pseuds/XxTheFireOkamiXx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>what happens when a fight leads to Shizuo saving izaya?<br/>(some Out of character intended, this is not meant to be a fighting love hate fic)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> so I had tried working on a chapter fic, I dont normally do chapters as I know im a lot better at oneshots but I tried to make it work I know it seems rushed but I had thought about maybe doing more in like a sequal or something. you may also notice characters being out of character,thats intended

It was just another day in The Ikebukoro district of Tokyo, Japan. Shizuo was walking along with his co-workers, Tom and Vorona, as they continued to collect debt.

Another client tried to make up excuses not to pay.

“Look, we don't want any trouble, and I'm shore you don’t either, considering who your dealing with," Tom told the client. He knew he would have to be pretty stupid to mess with Shizuo. Unfortunately sometimes they were.

“I'm telling you I don’t have the money!” The man argued.

Tom sighed. “We can not give you another extension and you are aware of that , know really you don't want to start anything you're going to regret,” he said.

The man began to act nervous. Well, more then he was already.

Shizuo took out the cigarette he was smoking, throwing it to the ground and crushing it with his foot. The man stiffened, staring at Shizuo Heiwajima, the strongest man in Ikebukoro. Shizuo looked at him, annoyed.

“I'm getting tired of your being such a dumbass! Now hand over the Damn money! We don’t have all day!!” Shizuo shouted.

The man, out of fear,said the first thing on his mind. “I bet if something happened too your brother…”

The man couldn't even finish before he was thrown against the wall, Shizuo’s hands balled up into fists.

”Don’t you dare say anything about my brother! You got it!!” He grabbed the man, lifting him up by by his shirt.

“Shizuo Senpai!” Vorona shouted in an attempt to calm him down.Tom gripped the back of Shizuo’s shirt and Shizuo put the man back on his feet.

“Shizuo, remember we are here on a job.Don’t let his personal comments get to you.”

Shizuo kept his eyes on the man, looking like he was ready to kill him the second he shot back with another comment.

“After what just happened” said Tom. “Do you really want to find out what he might just do next?” he asked.

The man froze. “One day! Just one more day! I’ll have it!” he said, trying to plead with them.

Tom looked at him. “Sorry, no can do. I already said we can't give you any more extensions.” 

Shizuo looked about ready to beat the man close to death.

Vorona looked at Shizuo. Let me handle this Shizuo Senpai,” she said to him.

Shizuo looked at her and nodded, backing off to let his kohei handle it. 

The man sighed in relief, Knowing the women was definitely not as strong as Shizuo Heiwajima…Then she kicked him.


	2. Chapter 2

It was Late in the afternoon. Students began exiting Raira academy. Among these students where kids like Mikado Riugamine, Anri Sonohara and even the Orihara twins, Mairu and Kururi. Mikado and Anri began walking together .

 

Izaya Orihara, an information broker based in the Shinjuku District of Tokyo, was near by, observing. His attention stayed on Mikado and Anri as he had become interested in the boy since the day they met. Unknown to him, his sisters had spotted him.

He decided to approach Mikado and Anri.

“Well, it’s nice to see you Mikado,” he said, looking at the boy. Izaya wore a friendly smile, Anri avoided eye contact.

 

“Oh hi Izaya” Mikado said to him.

Izaya looked over at Anri. She turned to Mikado. “I'm going to go on home, ok?” she said.

“Ok,” he replied, watching her leave.

“I get the feeling she doesn't like me,” said Izaya. He already knew the answer.

“Maybe she remembered she had to do something,” Mikado said.

In the next second, Izaya had to dodge the teenage girl who had attacked him from behind. Mikado just stared.

“And I thought I'd actually get you!” said Mairu, looking disappointed that the moves she had learned at the dojo has yet to work on her brother.

“You missed,” said Kururi with a blank expression.

“It’s nice to see you both too, little sisters,” said Izaya.

Mikado looked at Izaya. Izaya took notice and looked at him.”I know what your thinking and in there defense, I did practically raise them.”

Mikado silently wondered why Izaya Orihara was trusted with children. Though, he would, admit Izaya has been help to him and he did feel like he could trust him, even though many would advise him to do the opposite.

 

Mairu looked over at Mikado. “Hey! You're that boy with the cool name.”

Mikado just looked at her and pointed to himself. ”Me?” he asked her.

Izaya looked at him. “At least someone thinks your name is cool, but to me it will always sound like an air conditioner.”

Mikado sighed. Mairu looked at Mikado. “Don't mind him, he's got some screws loose,” she said.

”Love you too,” said Izaya.

Mairu grinned at him then looked at Mikado. “Anyway, we gotta go. We heard something about Yuhei filming nearby!” she said as she and Kururi ran off. 

Izaya looked at Mikado. “Looks like it’s just you and me. Those two can be annoying.”

Mikado just blinked and Izaya put a hand on his hip. “Anyway how about you and I have a chat?” he said.

“About what?” asked Mikado.

“The Dollars,” he replied.

“Why?” asked mikado.

Izaya opened his mouth to speak only to barely dodge a vending machine that was thrown at him.


	3. Chapter 3

Seeing Izaya as they where finishing up there job for the day,Shizuo picked up a nearby vending machine and threw it at him. Izaya had dodged. Vorona shOOK her head. she had failed her attempt to try and stop Shizuo. Tom sighed.

“Izaya!!, I told you to stay out of Ikebukoro!!!” Shizuo yelled.

Mikado was getting far away from the scene, not wanting to end up in the middle of it.

“How many times do I have to tell you that I have a job I plan to keep?” Izaya replied.

“I don’t give a shit that you have a job, flea!! Take your damn games somewhere else!!” Shizuo said.

Izaya shook his head. “I'm afraid I can't. You see, I actually have many clients here in Ikebukoro. If I just stop all contact with them, then Who knows what will happen. They do realize I could even have info on them,” said Izaya.

“Did you not hear what I just said!?” screamed Shizuo.

“I heard you, but apparently you didn't hear me,” Izaya replied.

“Damn flea!!” Shizuo screamed.

Izaya chuckled. “You know, Shizu-Chan, you should really work on controlling your ange,r” he said.

Shizuo punched the nearest object, leaving a big hole in it.

Izaya smirked. “And speaking of anger management, didn't they actually kick you out?” Izaya asked, already knowing the answer.

“Shut it,” replied Shizuo.

“You really are a monster,” said Izaya.

At that point Shizuo grabbed hold of the nearest street sign, ripping it out of the ground.

“You're so freakin dead, you damn flea!!” He screamed.

Izaya smirked, taking out his folding knife and pointing it at Shizuo. “Come at me, monster” he said.

Vorona made a last attempt at stopping her Senpai before anyone could get hurt but Tom grabbed her.

“It really won't do much good trying to stop them,” he told her.

Vorona nodded.

Shizuo swung the street sign at Izaya. Izaya jumped up into the air as it was about to hit him, throwing knives at Shizuo and tearing his clothes, but otherwise barely leaving a scratch.

Shizuo hurled the street sign at Izaya, who jumped up, dodging it once again.

“Do me a favor and stand still so I can kill ya!” screamed Shizuo.

Izaya smirked, starting to run down the street. “Catch me if you can, Shizu-Chan!” he yelled.

“IZAAAAAAYA!!!!” Shizuo screamed as he chased after him.


	4. Chapter 4

People ran to safety as Shizuo chased Izaya down the street, throwing random large objects from the street at him and Izaya doing his best to dodge them. Izaya turned and threw a knife at Shizuo, who caught it in his mouth and shattered it with his teeth.

“You're dead!!” Shizuo screamed.

Izaya, still running , turned his head slightly towards Shizuo. “Sorry, but I don't feel like dying today!” he yelled, turning a corner. Shizuo followed, picking up a trash can and throwing it at him, Izaya was quick to dodge. “You’ll have to do better then that!” yelled Izaya.

Shizuo screamed Izaya’s name as he chased him. They ran down another street. Izaya took a few knives out of his coat, throwing them at Shizuo, scratching him but never going through the skin.

Izaya threw a knife up to some railing, knocking it loose as he passed by it, and smirked as Shizuo ran under it just as it was falling on top of him. Izaya stood there a minute, laughing.

“You really are an idiot,” he said.

“Izaya!!!” Screamed Shizuo as he lifted the railing. He threw it towards Izaya, who simply jumped over it.

“Why do you have to be so mad, Shizu-Chan” he said.

”How many times do I have to tell you to stop calling me that!? My name is Shizuo Heiwajima!!!!!” he shouted, beginning to chase Izaya again.

Izaya smirked and started running once again, dodging some of the railing that Shizuo threw at him.

“What did I do to get you so mad, Shizu-Chan?!” he joked.

“Shut up!! Damn flea!!! Just go die already!!!” Shizuo shouted, chasing after him.  
Izaya found an abandoned building. Deciding to make things more entertaining, he ran inside as Shizuo followed.

“Why the hell did you run in here, flea!?” Shizuo shouted.

Izaya smirked. “This building is pretty old. Try breaking anything in here and you may just get crushed, yourself,” Izaya said.

“Fine with me as long as I can erase you from existence!!” Shizuo shouted. Izaya ran up some stairs, Shizuo following close behind him. Izaya finally come to a door on the highest level, easily pushing it open and running out, Shizuo running out after him, onto the roof.


	5. Chapter 5

Shizuo smirked. “If this was your plan then you must have a death wish, Izaya!” he said as they stood on top of the roof. They both look up when they heard thunder and rain begin pouring down, then they turned back to eachother.

“Now Why would I want to die by a monster like you?” said Izaya.

Shizuo clinched his fists. “Damn flea!!” he shouted, throwing a punch at Izaya. He managed to hit him as Izaya didn't dodge in time. The punch made Izaya fly through the air, only stopping when he slammed against the wall of a small storage room.

“At least this rain will wash up your filthy blood when I'm done with you!” Shizuo screamed.

Izaya got up, a hand rubbing one side of his face. He looked up at Shizuo with a smirk.

“What's with the face, flea? Do you like being thrown around like that? Becouse if so, I'll be more then happy to keep going!” said Shizuo. Izaya raised what looked like a simple kitchen knife, throwing it at Shizuo, who caught it in his hand, crushing it and not caring about the bleeding. Izaya started to run, Shizuo chasing him around the roof as Izaya threw more knives at him. Shizuo picked up a large poll, ripping it out of the roof before throwing it at Izaya, who dodged it. It landed on the edge, taking some of the roof with it as it then fell to the ground many feet below.

Izaya chuckled. “Careful know Shizu-Chan, or you may just take the building down with us both,” he said.

Shizuo didn't care. He felt mad. No, more that that: he felt furious. “Then do me a favor and go die already!!!” Shizuo shouted, throwing another punch at Izaya.

Izaya barely dodged, realizing the floor was beginning to get slippery due to the rain. Shizuo threw more punches at him as he continued to do his best at dodging. He slipped and landed on the roof. As Shizuo was about to punch him in such a position, he moved to the side and used his opportunity once he had it. He jumped back up and thrust his blade into Shizuo’s arm, looking at the blood as he pulled it out.

Shizuo got up, paying no attention to the hole he had made in the roof as he did so. Izaya held his blade pointed at Shizuo, staring with that smirk on his face. “You know what I love about humans, Shizu-chan?” he asked.

“Like I care “ Shizuo told him.

Izaya gave an evil smirk and said, “Because they're not monsters like you.” 

 

Shizuo picked up another pole, again tossing it at Izaya. He managed to dodge but the roof was so slippery it caused him to fall back… off of the building.

He had always knew it, one of them was eventually going to die. He should have known it would be him, unable to compete with Shizuo’s strength. He knew one day one of them would die by the other's hands. But then it stopped. He wasn't falling. He looked up at Shizuo, eyes showing his surprise,

Shizuo had pulled him back up…saved him..but why?..

They both stood there, just staring at eachother. Then Izaya spoke. “Why did you save me?” he asked.

Shizuo just kept looking at him, saying nothing as if he didn't understand why himself.

Then suddenly the smaller man hugged him. Izaya looked at him. He said something, his voice low and soft, but it appeared to be thank you.

And then Izaya ran off without them saying anything else too eachother.


	6. Chapter 6

It had been a few days since Shizuo last saw Izaya. He honestly didn't know what he would do if he saw him anyway. This was the man he had tried to kill since high school, yet Shizuo saved his life just days ago.

Walking around after work, he ran into Celty Sturluson who most knew as the headless rider. Celty took out her phone and began to type (Hey, you seem like you have something bothering you?)

He took a puff of the cigarette he had been smoking. “Yea, something has just been on my mind,” he replied.

(Do you want to come talk about it? I was just headed back to Shinra’s.)

Shizuo threw the cigarette on the ground then crushed it with his foot. “Yeah, I guess” he said, and Celty used her shadow to make him a helmet. He got on her bike.

****

Celty opened the door to the apartment, closing it once they were both inside. Shinra walked into the room. “Oh, Shizuo. What brings you here? Get hurt again?” he asked.

(He wanted to come talk about something,) Celty typed.

“It’s Izaya” said Shizuo as he sat down. 

“Did you kill him!!!??” was Shinra’s first response.

“No,” Shizuo replied.

“Oh. Then what about him?” Shinra asked.

“Actually..I saved his life…” he said.  
And though she didn't have a face, he could tell Celty was shocked. But Shinra didn't seem like he was shocked: at least not very. 

“I just don't understand. I just couldn't..and well, now I have these feeling for him that I can't explain.”

Shinra grinned. “I have an..”

He was interrupted by Celty’s shadow covering his mouth, she began typing, (What Shinra means is, have you ever really thought about your feelings for him?)

Shizuo looked as though he was thinking for a minute, then spoke. “The minute I met him, I said I hated him.”

Celty typed (You sure it wasn't something else you felt?) she asked.

Shizuo looked confused and Shinra waved his arms as if he was trying to say something. Celty uncovered his mouth.

“Being an underground Doctor, I do know a lot of science. You see, there are things about love and hate,” he said. 

“What about them? Aren't they, you know, completely different?” Shizuo asked.

”Not exactly, they're actually very similar. In fact, they use some of the same nerve circuits in the brain. The difference is that your judgment and reasoning will become deactivated during love while only a small area is deactivated during hate and they're very easy to confuse.”

Shizuo blinked. “So you're sure saying I'm in love with him, then?” he asked.

“It’s a possibility,” replied Shinra.

Shizuo sighed. “I don’t really know what to think right know,” he said.

”Understandable,” said Shinra.

“It’s just I've been trying to kill him since High School. He did the same to me…but back there he..” he paused.

“He what?” asked Shinra.

“He actually hugged me,” he said.

(Really?) asked Celty. 

Shizuo got up. “I think I'll go home, kinda just think about things,” he said.

(Want me to take you?) asked Celty.

“No, I’ll be fine,” he replied.

(Ok..) she replied.

Shizuo headed out the door, closing it behind him.  
"Is this love that I'm feeling for him?” he asked himself.


	7. Chapter 7

A few days had passed since the day Shizuo saved him; he had not been back to Ikebukoro since then. He didn't know what he would do when he saw Shizuo. They had tried to kill each other ever since high school and now he was having these strange feelings, feelings he hadn't felt for a long time, feelings he always shut out to keep himself from getting hurt.

 

He sat at his computers, looking through information online, trying to find an answer.

“I just can't figure it out,” he said out loud to himself.

Namie looked up from a book she was reading.

“Why did he save me? And what's with these feelings I'm having?” he asked himself.

Namie just rolled her eyes like she had never seen something so pathetic. “Maybe he’s a decent human being, unlike you,” she told him.

He looked at her. “Sometimes I wonder why I keep you around,” he said.

“Because no one else is willing to be around you,” she told him as she was getting back to her book.

“I love humans. It’s only obvious that they love me as well, don’t you think?” he asked.

“If you say so,” said Namie.

Izaya loged into the Dollars website. “I guess it wouldn't hurt to try asking someone in the chats”

********** 

-Kanra logs on-  
Kanra: hi everybody!  
Setton: hey  
Saika: hi  
Kahlua Milk: hiya!!  
Kanra: so I need help with something it involves this guy I know  
Setton: someone you like?  
Kanra: that's what I'm trying to find out, you see I don't know what I feel about him, I thought I hated him but I have this strange feeling inside me  
Kahlua Milk: sounds like love to me!  
Saika: yea  
Setton: how long have you had this feeling?  
Kanra: well not long but you see he saved my life the other day and know this..  
Setton: I don't know much about romance but maybe you actually have romantic feelings for him  
Kanra: that dosn't sound like me and even if I liked him he'd just laugh at me  
Kahlua Milk: Kanra is in love!!  
Saika: I agree  
Kanra: why would he like a girl like me?  
Setton: would it really hurt to talk to him?  
Kanra: I am not planning on making a fool of myself!!  
Kahlua Milk: you scared?  
Kanra: I'm never afraid  
Saika: Then tell him how you feel  
Kanra: I don't even know!!  
Kahlua Milk: that's what love does!!!!  
Setton: it wouldn't hurt why not go for it  
-Kanra Logs off-

****

“Love?“ he asked himself.”Do I love Shizu-Chan?”

Namie rolled her eyes, not looking away from her book. “So what reason do you have exactly for allways risking death, letting him chase you around like that?” She asked.

“I don't know, the fun maybe?” he said.

“I can tell your lying to yourself,” she said.

“What are you talking about? I'm not lying” he said.

“Really? I hate to admit it, but your pretty smart: smarter than the idiots who pick fights with him. You would have to have a reason to want to mess with someone like him becouse you're nothing like the others who fight him,” she said. 

“What are you suggesting?” he asked.

“That you want his attention and you're willing to do anything to get it,” she said.

Izaya just laughed.  
“That's funny, Namie. The first good joke you've ever told,” he said.

She ignored him as he laughed it off.

But in his mind he wondered is it true.


	8. Chapter 8

Izaya sat by his computers, thinking. He had decided to send Namie home for the day, wanting time to himself. He picked up one of his many cellphones and began scrolling threw his contacts, stopping at Shizuo’s number. While it seemed unlikely he would have that number in his contacts, he was an Informant and knew it could be of use, though he didn't know how or why.

He took a deap breath and clicked call on the number, placing it to his ear, listening to the ringing when a voice come on the other end.

“Hello,” said Shizuo.

Izaya froze for a second, not sure what to say.

”Hello,” said Shizuo again.

Izaya took a breath.

“Shizuo.. I'd like to talk.”

******

Izaya walked through the streets of Ikebukoro. Shizuo agreed to meet him at his apartment.

Arriving at the apartment building, he slowly opened the door and walked inside. He took the elivator to the floor Shizuo said to go to, then walked to his apartment door and, with a nervous hand, knocked.

Shizuo opened the door. “Come in,” he said.

Izaya nodded and walked inside, trying not to gag at the smell of cigarettes, something he didn't really care for. They both sat down, staring at each other with an awkward silence that seemed like it could last for years. Finally Shizuo, spoke up.

“So you want to talk? About?” he asked.

“Um…well..I...” was all Izaya could manage to say, sounding very nervous.

“You look like your gonna be sick, you feeling ok?” Shizuo asked.

“I'm fine,” Izaya replied, looking up at Shizuo. “Why did you save me?” he asked.

Shizuo stared at him in silence for a moment and Izaya waited for an answer.

“I wasn't about to just let you die like that,” he said.

“Is it becouse you want to kill me yourself and not becouse I fell off a roof? If so, what's stopping you right know?” Izaya asked.

Shizuo just looked at him. “You're right… I could try killing you right know If I wanted to,” he said.

“Then why arn't you? Isn't that what you want?” Izaya asked. 

Shizuo sighed. “I've been thinking about things… I didn't understand myself on why I had saved you,” he said.

“What about now?” Izaya asked.

“Why are you asking all these questions?” asked Shizuo.

Izaya got up and Shizuo just watched, confused, their faces inches from each other.

“Becouse..I think I love you” said Izaya as he kissed Shizuo on the lips.


	9. Chapter 9

“Because..I think I love you.”

Izaya had said it right before kissing Shizuo on the lips. Shizuo’s eyes went wide with shock, but he just couldn't push Izaya away. Instead, he closed his eyes and kissed back.

They stayed like that a minute before finally breaking the kiss. Izaya looked away, not wanting to look at Shizuo as he was not sure how Shizuo would react.

“Izaya..”

Izaya slowly looked up. He was nervous, shaking, wondering if he was about to die, but Shizuo’s expression was calm. He held Izaya’s chin, making the smaller man look up at him into his eyes.

“I love you,” he said as they stared at each other. Izaya’s cheeks turned red as a tomato. Shizuo chucked.  
“Y-you love me..” Izaya said , surprised. He hadn't expected Shizuo to say that to him. Shizuo still held Izaya’s chin, both of them still looking into each other’s eyes. It almost felt like time had stopped.

“I've come to realize some things, and loving you is one of them,” he said.

Izaya’s eyes lit up. This emotion he felt, he was happy: something he hasn't felt in a long time, something he hasn't felt since he was a child.

“What does this mean for us?” Izaya asked. 

Shizuo smiled. “The start of a new relationship,” he said as he kissed Izaya once again.


	10. Chapter 10

It had been a few weeks since they both confessed their feelings to each other, they had recently started dating. They lied in bed holding each other close with nothing but a sheet to cover their naked bodies, their fingers entwined. Shizuo placed a kiss to his lover's neck. Izaya looked at Shizuo, his face bright red, exhausted from their love making.

Shizuo smirked. “You look so cute. You're making another round sound very tempting.”

Izaya only tried to hide his face in Shizuo’s chest as a reply, wondering how much redder his face could get.

"Shizuo, please stop teasing me,” he said.

Shizuo grabs Izaya’s chin, making him look into his eyes. “But you look so cute like this,” he told him.

Izaya tried to cover his face “I-it’s not like I'm a bottom or anything.. I refuse to be bottom all the time,” he said.

Shizuo smiled, rubbing his lovers back, “Oh really? Well, alright then,” he said.

Izaya looked at him. “Next round, I'm top!”  
Shizuo just nodded, wrapping his arms around Izaya. “I love you” he said, as he buried his face in Izaya’s neck, taking in his lover's scent.

“I love you too,” Izaya replied as he took hold of Shizuo’s chin, causing him to look up to see what Izaya wanted as Izaya’s lips crushed against his own. Izaya jumped as he felt his lovers hand grab hold of his ass. He opens his mouth just a little, enough for Shizuo’s tongue to enter, their tongue’s dancing with eachother, battling for dominance.

After breaking their kiss, Shizuo pulled Izaya closer to him, not an inch between their bodies. “So how about that next round?” he asked.

Unknown to both, a young woman was spying on them, with hearts for eyes as if she was watching some movie and they were the main characters. A young man came up behind the woman, starting to drag her off.

“Dota-Chin!” she wined as if she were a child being taken forcefully from a candy store.

“That's enough, Erika,” he said with a sigh. He dragged her off as the two lovers become one once again.


End file.
